


Matchmaking

by caz251



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby's thoughts on getting her friends together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own NCIS.

She knew she had to help, poor Tony was pining away for someone he thought that he would never have, when she knew that they should be together. She knew that it may seem odd to others that she was going to attempt to fix her friend up with her ex, but she knew that they were perfect for each other. Her relationship with Timmy had been fun, but they were both aware of the fact that while they loved each other that they weren't in love with each other, and were better off as friends. They had talked about it after the problem with his crazy fan, what he had told Landon was true, she was the only woman he'd ever loved, and probably be the only woman.

Abby had known for a while that Timmy was attracted to men, and more specifically attracted to Tony, but she knew that he wouldn't do anything. Not only was Gibbs' rule 12 getting in the way, but because of Tony's actions towards him Timmy thought that there was no hope for them. That's were she came in, she knew what they both wanted, and she was probably the only one that could convince them to take a chance on the other. She could also arrange it so that they would be in a situation were they had no choice but to talk to each other. Then came the last point that made her the perfect matchmaker, out of the three of them she had the best chance of taking on Gibbs.

Both men had helped her at different points of her life, now it was her turn to help them. After all when you find out that your friend is pining for your ex-boyfriend, its good manners to try and get them together.


End file.
